Winning this bet
by cheemander
Summary: Natsuki is determined not to let them be right. She's going to keep Shizuru by her side forever...but that's not what some others seem to think. Sequel to We're perfect.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so, maybe I wasn't the world's best girlfriend._

_Get off my back already._

_Me and her have been through a lot, okay?_

_Mostly my fault, but, that's how the cookies crumbles, neh?_

_But, me being who I am wasn't going to let the assholes in my life win that bet they made._

_Oh, the bet? You want to know?_

_Some…people, whose names are withheld for now, made a bet that I would drive Shizuru to the brink of hatred, and she would leave me._

…

_As you're all guessing, I'm not too pleased with this._

_And you know what? They're going to lose this dumb bet._

_I'll prove it to you._

XXXXXXX

Natsuki sighed as she buried her face in her arms.

"No…go pick out the dress yourself."

"Natsuki! Come on, you might even find a dress for your own wedding one day…" Mai said looking distant as if she was planning it at that moment.

"W-wedding!? Hold up! You already have my bridesmaid dress picked out, which I already dislike! But my own wedding!? Maybe Shizuru doesn't even want to be married!"

Mai shot her a skeptical look. "Every normal girl and or woman wants to be married and has it planned out in their heads."

"I don't want to be married…"

"You aren't a normal girl." Mai pointed out.

"What does that mean!?"

"Normal girls wear dresses on nice occasions and don't like pieces of metal that can throw people off the road. You dislike dresses with a passion, and love motorcycles."

"I'm still a girl…"

"Just barely."

"Hey!"

"I think Tokiha has a point for once, Kuga."

Natsuki looked at the new person in the conversation.

"Yuuki, not so great to see you." Natsuki had started to call Nao by her last name again, since Nao did the same.

"Kuga, right back at you. Where's your lover?"

"She's inside of the shop…getting tea. I asked her to just try coffee, but no. She has no taste I say!"

"She has more taste than you." Nao scoffed.

Natsuki rolled her eyes over exaggerating her annoyance, and walked in the shop. Shizuru was sitting at one of the tables.

"Ara ara, I was wondering when you would come talk to me. It seems like you were having a nice conversation with Yuuki-san though."

Natsuki looked back out the window to see Nao flipping her off for walking away.

"No conversation with…her, is lovely."

Shizuru smiled lightly. She had known they were friends, but both of them would go to any lengths to prove their "hate" for one another.

"But, Shizuru, they brought up something out there…and I wanted to know…"

Shizuru quirked her eyebrow waiting for her to get it out. Natsuki inhaled before putting her hand onto Shizuru's.

"I wanted to know if you've ever thought about marriage…?"

Shizuru nearly choked on her tea. Did _her _Natsuki just say something about marriage?

Natsuki then felt a warm hand against her forehead.

"Hmm, you don't seem to be running a fever…"

"No Shizuru, I'm not sick! I was really thinking about it, since they said something…I mean, I don't like the idea of marriage, but if you wanted to…"

Shizuru felt slight warmth in her heart.

"Maybe one day, but I think we have enough trouble already helping Mai with her marriage."

Natsuki nodded and held Shizuru's hand a little tighter.

They got up and momentarily stopped by Nao and Mai.

"Yeah, well, me and Shizuru are going home. I'll talk to you guys later."

Natsuki didn't really say much to Shizuru on their way home.

"Natsuki? Is something wrong? Would you like to talk about it?"

"Shizuru…would you ever leave me?"

Shizuru blinked and looked slightly indignant.

"What would ever give you that idea? Who put these monstrous ideas in your head? You are my soul mate."

"I know…but what if I ever got mean and unbearable?"

"Natsuki is like that in the mornings, so I think I can handle it." Shizuru said with a smile.

XXXXXXX

"Have I ever told you that I hate this apartment?"

"Why?"

Natsuki put her hands on her hips and looked around.

"It has too many bad memories…"

Shizuru came up behind her and put her arms around her waist.

"You wouldn't mind making new ones though, would you?" She said with a purr in her voice.

Natsuki felt the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Shizuru…not now, I'm too tired. Maybe a night where I'm not running around all day. Sheesh, you're back for 3 days, and you already want to hop in bed with me."

"But, Na-tsu-ki, in Kyoto, I missed your touch. You should at least give me that much for being gone so long." She said pouting.

"I say, that, we have you-just-got-back-home sex later. I'm exhausted."

Shizuru loosened her grip on Natsuki a bit.

"Okay…but can I make Natsuki my teddy bear while she rests? I promise to keep my hands out of where they would be any other night."

Natsuki choked a little bit and blushed more.

"Yes…of course."

Natsuki yawned and went to lay on the bed, while Shizuru went with her and put her head down onto Natsuki's stomach.

"Shizuru…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Quite often…"

"What do you think it has in store for us?"

"It has me and you."

"Of course it does, but…what for me and you?"

"What do you think it does?"

"Well…sometimes I think about us getting married and moving somewhere nice where it's quiet. Maybe having a child…"

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that you dream about me as much as I dream about you." She said with a small laugh.

"Probably…"

"Natsuki…?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…Shizuru?"

"What?"

"Good night."

"Sleep tight, don't let Kiyohime bite."

"Oi. GOOD NIGHT."


	2. Chapter 2

_That's why I hate people._

_They try to ruin something really good with BETS._

_I'll eventually tell you, whoever this is, what their names are._

_I just don't want Shizuru's fan girls reading this, and going to plot with them._

_It will be a COLD, COLD, COLD day in hell before I let that happen._

_Let's record that right now._

_I, Natsuki Kuga, will NEVER let her fan girls come within 100 feet of her without giving a physical warning._

_I hope you caught that._

_AYAME!_

XXXXXXX

"Shoot me now, I beg you."

"Lighten up, will you? Her wedding is moved back, and she needs help doing everything under the deadline."

"Hush Yuuki. I wouldn't want to have to beat you down in front of everyone."

Nao growled at Natsuki. "You only wish you could beat me down!"

"You know what? I…"

Shizuru put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Having a friendly conversation?"

Natsuki clenched her teeth.

"Yes Shizuru…"

"Natsuki? I'm going to go grab something from the shop and then come back to help then, do you need anything?"

"I'd like some Mayo…"

"Okay, so, nothing? I'll see you later." Shizuru gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving the store.

Nao quirked her eyebrow. "Wow Kuga. Who wears the pants in that relationship? I thought it was you, since you are the man in the relationship. But, I see things in a new light now."

Natsuki crossed her arms. "Please do explain."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You. Are. Whipped."

"I am not!"

"Would you dare go against something she says?"

"No…"

"Would you fear for your life if you did happen to go against something she said?"

"Yes…"

"Does she go against what you say sometimes? Like, if you wanted mayo."

"Yeah…"

"Would she fear for her life?"

"Damn it. NO."

"You ARE whipped. Ha ha! This is a great day, for me of course."

"Nao, shut up. I swear to god, if this ever leaves the store, the thing that you told me should never leave your apartment, will most DEFINETLY leave your apartment."

"You wouldn't…"

"I would."

Nao sheepishly scratched her head.

"Fine. But I will get you back…"

"Right, that's what they all say to me."

XXXXXXX

**Hmm…**

"Something you need ma'am?"

She looked up at the man addressing her.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm just looking right now."

"That's okay, if you need anything I'll be working back here."

Shizuru looked around. It wasn't really somewhere she would like to be. With the loud banging of metal, and engines starting. It seemed more like a bad movie.

"Sir? What's the best Ducati model you have here?"

He pointed to a top of the line bike.

"I'm guessing you want me to skip the entire mumbo jumbo bike lingo, but in short, this is the best of the best."

Shizuru sighed. Would Natsuki like it? Her birthday was only a month away, August 15th to be exact.

"I want it."

"It's awful pricey, can you afford it?"

"Of course I can."

"Well, okay, but for safety measures, I'll have to run a thorough check-up and make sure it's okay, it just got shipped in yesterday."

"Alright, can you hold until August? I have no place to hold it."

"Okay. Need anything else?"

"No, Ookini for the service."

She quickly left the bike shop. Part 1 of make a perfect birthday for Natsuki was underway.

XXXXXXX

"To be, or not to be, that is the question."

"You're killing me Kuga, no really; your lameness is really killing me."

"Oh? And I suppose you have a better way to pass the time other than quoting Shakespeare?"

"ANY thing else would be fine."

"Fine, you come up with something wise one!"

Nao sat there, doing absolutely nothing.

"See? Nothing."

"No, you're wrong. It's something. I'd just rather sit and drown in my self-pity than listen to you talk."

"Having another nice conversation I see."

Natsuki whipped around.

"Shizuru! Where were you this whole time? We're almost ready to leave!"

"Gomen, it took longer than I expected."

"Where are your shopping bags…?"

"Well, I didn't find what I was looking for, went to another store, and still didn't find it. So, alas, I come back empty handed."

"That makes sense…"

Shizuru smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Are they almost done finding her dress?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, she's still waiting for Tate to call. He was supposed to call after he found his tuxedo with Kanzaki."

"Ah…men, so lazy."

"Is this why you're gay?" Nao asked.

"Aside from men being lazy, I have my Natsuki-chan, and her being female was enough to convert me."

Nao couldn't restrain her laugh.

"Kuga? A female? That's so strange! She never appeared as one! Oh boy, she must be a transvestite."

Natsuki scowled at her.

"Yuuki? Not a hooker? That's incredibly unheard of! I think I might die on the spot."

Shizuru sighed as she lightly grabbed Natsuki's arm.

"Sweetheart, not in a public place."

"Fine…" She said with a clenched fist.** I'm definitely not letting this go!**

Nao smirked. "So sorry Kuga, I forgot that your master told you what to do."

"I AM NOT WHIPPED!"

"Sorry Fujino, I shouldn't have antagonized her. I know you keep your girl on a tight leash."

"Tight leash…?"

"SHUT IT YUUKI. I AM NOT ON A TIGHT LEASH. I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP AT THIS MOMENT."

Nao only laughed at her reaction.

XXXXXXX

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"What did she mean by tight leash?"

"…That? She said I was whipped…"

"…"

"You aren't saying anything…"

"You are though…"

"Eh?"

"I'm sure you don't mind being whipped." Shizuru pointed out with slight edge in her voice.

"N-no, not at all…"

"Good. Because I think you might have to deal with that later tonight."

Natsuki could tell by the tone of her voice, what Shizuru meant…

"Alright…but not before dinner. I can't perform on an empty stomach."

Shizuru blushed a little bit. "Perform…?"

Natsuki grinned. "Oh yes. You don't think I'm going to sit there and let you have all the fun, do you?"

Shizuru was caught off guard by her sudden surge of confidence.

"I don't know where this new Natsuki comes from…but I can't say that a dominating Natsuki doesn't turn me on."

"Oh yes, I'm sure it does."

Shizuru smiled as she opened the door to her apartment.

"And, just to make sure you have plenty of energy, no filthy, fat filled, greasy, disgusting mayonnaise."

"Come on! It doesn't take away my energy, it gives me energy!"

Shizuru looked at her sternly. The look that flat out said "No."

Natsuki coughed. "No mayonnaise it is."


	3. Chapter 3

_I know what you're all thinking._

_So what if I am a little whipped?_

_If YOU had a girl like Shizuru who's amazing, beautiful, and perfect, you would let yourself be whipped._

_I THOUGHT SO._

_So, you can stop your snickering._

_Because if you were in my position, YOU WOULD LOVE IT._

XXXXXXX

"You never told me you thought about us having children."

"What? Don't you like that idea?"

"No, I love it. I just thought you didn't like kids…"

"I don't. But, I wouldn't mind a little Shizuru running around…"

"I'd rather have a tiny Natsuki, riding her bike around, but hopefully skipping out on the truancy."

"Hey! I stopped skipping school so I could graduate!"

Shizuru chuckled. "I know. It's just fun to tease you."

"Oh, you act like I didn't expect that from you."

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes, but…in all honesty. I think I should carry the child."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"First off, I don't want you getting stretch marks on your beautiful body. Second, I just think it's better for me."

"What if I wanted to carry the child?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"I don't know…"

"How about we continue this conversation later?"

"Okay…" **Is she really that determined about carrying the kid?**

XXXXXXX

"I really do think you should start thinking about marriage with her."

"Why?"

"Come on, you've been together for a while, excluding those two years. All the signs are there, she's probably at that stage…"

"What stage?"

"Oh boy…she's most likely at that stage where she feels her internal clock is ticking. She wants to have a kid, and she wants to get married. The two things most women look forward into their lives."

"Well, I can't just walk in one day and say, let's get married right now! I have to do something romantic…"

"Moon lit dinner? A day on the beach? A garden?"

"A garden…that's it! Mai, you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yes, look at it this way, we have a moon lit dinner, go for a walk on the beach, and to top it off, I'll find a way to get us at the garden where we met in school! It's perfect!"

"Wow, never expected that from you. Way to go."

"Wow…I'm going to be a wife one day."

"I always thought that you would just end up in the prison."

"Gee, your reassurance is enough to get me through the day. By the way, don't say anything to anyone about this, because if I do, it's going to be a while."

"Okay, but, if you haven't done it in two years, there's going to be some trouble."

"Okay, okay…fine."

XXXXXXX

"I won't get her a cake that resembles anything close to mayonnaise, even in taste."

"You really don't like it, do you?"

"It repulses me."

Nao flipped through the cake book while leaning on the store counter. She was with Shizuru planning Natsuki's birthday. Normally, they didn't go within 100 yards of each other. But they had teamed up to plan the birthday.

"Well, there's so much stuff in here…Lemon chiffon?"

"No."

"Fine…picky…"

"Yuuki-san…I have a question for you."

"Okay?"

"Did you ever have interest in Natsuki?"

"…Why?"

"I'd appreciate if you'd answer the question."

Nao looked away in a frown and muttered something under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, okay? At one point, but I realized it was completely wrong. I saw how she longed for you."

Shizuru stepped close to her and smiled.

"Ookini for the honesty. I'm glad we could get that over with."

She then went to the counter and started talking with the employee.

**Why is she trying to be friends with me…?**

XXXXXXX

"I'm home!" Natsuki yelled, she tossed her keys from her bike onto the table.

She heard a slight yipping as a small brown puppy came and nipped at her heels.

"Duran…" She bent down to pet him and smiled. He licked her hand and she scratched his head.

There was a slight growl as she heard a hiss from the living room.

"Calm down Duran, it's just Kiyohime…" Shizuru's snake was slithering around inside of its cage.

Truth be told, she really didn't care much for the thing, it creeped her out.

**Loathsome little creature…You're lucky Shizuru adores you so much…**

"Playing with Kiyohime again?" Natsuki looked at the door.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?"

"It was good, but I have some news."

**Jesus, news. I don't like this already.**

"What is it?"

"Well…I know I haven't been back very long from Kyoto. But when I was over there, I told my mother about you. It seems she would like to meet you."

"You told your mother about me? I'm sure she thinks I'm some delinquent."

"No, she thought you sounded very nice."

"Shocking…"

"So, I thought we should go back, and I could show you my home, family, and Kyoto in general."

"That sounds nice, but Mai will have my head if I leave in the middle of her wedding planning."

"It's been taken care of."

"It has?"

"I've told her about the trip, and she's okay with it."

"Wow, so, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Do we have time to pack!?"

"I've already packed all of our things we would need for a week."

"…"

**Looks like I'm heading to Kyoto…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hyperventilation!_

_I have to go meet her parents!_

_CHRIST ON A CRACKER!_

_The Fujino family!_

_I wonder if she knows that this scares me…_

_A lot._

XXXXXXX

Natsuki fidgeted in her seat and looked out the window.

"Calm down, will you? I promise they won't hate you."

"How can you be sure?"

"If I love you, they will love you too."

**I wonder if they know about my little trip…**

"Okay. But if they don't like me, I get to say I told you so."

Shizuru didn't look up from her reading. "Are you sure you'd want to do that?"

"…Hey, are we almost there?"

"Ask that one more time, and I throw you off the plane."

Natsuki shrunk down into her seat, feeling somewhat deflated after that comment.

**I had no idea I could be so annoying.**

She turned her attention back to the window. Everything was so calming, no little kids crying, no mothers yelling at them, it was just so…peaceful…

XXXXXXX

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know, shove her down a ditch?"

Natsuki creeped by the edge of the corner.

"She's really pissing me off."

"I know, and I had to pretend to care about her this long."

**Who are they talking about…**

"I know! She's all like, I'm so cool, I drive a motorcycle and eat mayonnaise, I like to rebel. I'm oh so special…God, she gets on my nerves."

**They're talking about me!?**

"What do you suppose we do, Shizuru?"

"I say, we mess with the engine on her bike."

"NOT MY BIKE!"

The two girls who were talking turned their heads to Natsuki.

"Oh, shit…"

"YOU! COME OVER HERE!"

Both Nao and Shizuru stood up and started running after her.

"NO YOU PSYCOS! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

**They…won the bet….**

XXXXXXX

"Natsuki? Natsuki!" Natsuki shot up after hearing her name.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shizuru gave her a puzzled look, and some passengers looked back at her.

"I…I'm not being chased by you and Yuuki! It's a Christmas miracle!"

"Natsuki? It's July, and what in the world are you talking about us chasing you?"

Natsuki blushed from her sudden outburst.

"Can I tell you later?"

"That would be great, because it's time to get off the plane."

"Oh! Crap!"

XXXXXXX

Natsuki lugged their bags after waiting for about 20 minutes for it to come around.

"Shizuru…I can't carry all of this, can you take some smaller ones?"

Shizuru grabbed a few light bags, which didn't help much, but it still took some of the load off.

"That should be good, or has Natsuki lost her strength?"

Natsuki tightened her grip on the bags and grunted.

"No, I think I've got it, but thanks for the comment miss no faith."

They walked out into the parking lot, and waited for someone from Shizuru's family.

A sleek black car pulled right up to the couple.

"Looks like our ride is here."

XXXXXXX

Natsuki felt uncomfortable walking up to the giant house with Shizuru. She stuck out like a sore thumb. The hobo in the midst of the rich and wealthy. The loser in the squad of jocks. The…well, I think you get the idea.

"Natsuki, you look as if you may barf. Do you need a bag for that?"

"Baka! No, I'm not going to be sick…" **Maybe not at this moment…**

Shizuru knocked against the door and waited for an answer.

Natsuki looked around nervously.

"Is it too late to go back home? I think I left the oven on…"

A women with dark blonde hair much like Shizuru's, brown eyes, and a fair complexion opened the door.

"Shizuru-chan! And you must be the famous Natsuki. I've heard an incredible lot about you!"

**Barf bag please. **"Y-you have…?"

"Oh yes. I only hear the best about you, I was beginning to doubt if there was such a perfect person for my Shizuru. After all her fiancés, she picked you!"

"F-fiancés!?"

Shizuru sighed and lightly hit her mom in the arm.

"Oh mother, I do think that you over exaggerate how many people I've dated."

"How many people HAVE you dated Shizuru?" Natsuki said getting more and more suspicious by the moment.

"Three. But, you are my last. And I have never been engaged." She says giving a slight glare to her mother.

Natsuki eased up a bit. **I used to wonder where she got that teasing thing from, and now…not so much anymore.**

"Oh, please do come in!" She waved her hand and opened the door enough so the two could get in. Natsuki was in utter awe. The first thing she saw was a huge staircase, and lots of expensive art pieces.

"This is your house? Seems to me more like a castle."

"We put castles to shame at the Fujino residence." Mrs. Fujino said with a grin.

"Yes mother…we know. But Natsuki, would you like to come with me, to view _our _bedroom?"

**OUR bedroom? Please don't tell me she wants us to have sex in her parent's house! That's the worst thing you could do to a parent! She'll give poor ol' Mrs. Fujino a heart attack!**

"Of course…"


	5. Chapter 5

…

_What?_

_Should I have any sort of comment?_

_Believe me, after my little plane outburst, I have none._

_But, is anyone else suspicious of her mom?_

_I mean, not like I'm scared of her._

_It's just that…that damn teasing gene!_

XXXXXXX

Natsuki fell back onto the bed.

"Hmm, pretty comfortable. Where's your bed?" She said, hoping Shizuru would take the hint that she didn't feel like defiling her parent-in-law's bedrooms.

"Ara ara, is Natsuki feeling uncomfortable about sleeping together? Don't worry. I've told my parents to ignore any loud noises coming from this room."

"S-Shizuru!" Natsuki said tomato faced.

"Natsuki, relax. I won't make you do anything you wouldn't want to do…"

**WHAT!? This is HIGHLY suspicious…**

Natsuki crossed her arms. "Really now?"

"Of course not." Shizuru said with a Cheshire-cat like grin.

**She is up to no good…but damn, I can't prove anything right now.**

"That's good…"

"Yes, well, I think we should go down and join my parents for dinner now. They were very expectant of our arrival."

XXXXXXX

Natsuki nervously sat down next to Shizuru, while a smiling Mrs. Fujino watched them from across the table.

"So, Mrs. Fujino…I was never told your real name."

Mrs. Fujino gave her a wink. "Only after the first date, sailor."

"Mother!" Shizuru held her hand to her face and sighed.

**Wow. I've never seen Shizuru be embarrassed…I must say, it does amuse me greatly.**

Her mother laughed. "I'm only kidding. My first name is Hikari."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." **I wonder how I can embarrass Shizuru more for all the years of teasing…**

"So. Hikari? What was Shizuru like as a child?"

Shizuru kept her calm smile on. **What is Natsuki getting at? My mother only lives to embarrass me…**

"Well, she was quite like she is now. She sipped tea all day, said many Ara's, and she used to come home and talk about this girl quite a bit in middle school…"

Natsuki bit her tongue to stop from glaring at Shizuru. "Some girl, really now?"

"Ara ara, yes. Let me quote her." Out of nowhere, she grabbed a pad of paper with words written down on it.

"Hmm…" She started to imitate Shizuru's voice. "Mother! I found this wonderful girl, every time I say her name; it rolls off my tongue…Haruka."

Natsuki stood up in a sudden jolt. "WHAT!?" Her voice became very high, like a young boy going through puberty.

Shizuru's eyes grew wide. "MOTHER!" Her voice suddenly became very shrill.

Hikari smiled. "Just kidding. I know all about Haruka. The real name is…Natsuki."

Natsuki couldn't believe it. Shizuru's mother was almost worse than her! How could that be? Natsuki almost had a heart attack and died on the freaking dinner table!

She calmly sat down as she pulled her chair back, gritting her teeth slowly.

**Must. Not. Lose. Temper.**

"I am sincerely sorry if I worried you Natsuki-chan, but I do believe in a well spirited joke now and then, neh?"

Natsuki looked down, whistling. Shizuru just kept sending daggers at her mother with her eyes.

"Well, I think I shall continue…with the true identities…Natsuki, the name rolls of my tongue. Every time I see her, my heart beats fast enough for the both of us. I think I love her…"

Natsuki tried to conceal her oncoming smile.

Shizuru blushed furiously and sipped her tea, while still glaring at her mother.

"Shall I go on? Okay, I will…"

Natsuki cleared her throat rather loudly.

"You know what? That's okay for now. If I need any more ammo…I mean, proof of love, I'll ask later."

Hikari then went up and into the kitchen.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked confusedly. "If you guys are rich enough to buy the world twice over, why is your mother making dinner?"

"Ara, she would like to remain humble."

XXXXXXX

"Wow. Mrs. Fujino. That was a great dinner. Thank you!"

Shizuru forcibly dragged her lover upstairs, away from the smell of the food.

She shoved her into the bedroom and had a gleam in her eyes.

Natsuki looked around nervously for a distraction.

"Hmm, the lovely is weather today?" **What the hell did I just say!?**

Shizuru giggled a bit before letting grinning at Natsuki.

"Ara, I knew you were never good with words. But that was…strange."

"I am good with words! I just get mixed up sometimes like everyone else!"

Shizuru jumped onto the bed.

"So, what do you think of mother?"

"…She is a very interesting woman."

"What do you mean?"

"How do I put this…She's a carbon copy of you!"

Shizuru pouted. "That's not true. I'm much younger, and she likes males, and…"

"Not what I meant. She teases; she drinks COFFEE, which is highly similar to Tea. Kyoto-ben which is a given. She evens looks like you!"

"Well…I do come after her slightly."

"…And she is pretty. I mean, wow. For an older lady…I'm sure she's quite the _hot _topic with you and your friends…" Natsuki left the teasing out of her voice…even though it was a joke.

Shizuru frowned. "Hmph, well if you really must talk about my mother that way, why don't you go tell her?"

Natsuki put her arms around her lover's waist. "You know I'm kidding. What kind of weirdo would have interest in your mom? Eh, that didn't come out right…well you know, around OUR age."

"…"

"Seriously…"

"No lie."

XXXXXXX

They woke up the next morning to see a tall burly man standing over them.

"H-hello?" Was all Natsuki could muster after waking up for about 10 seconds.

He waved slightly. "I'm guessing your Natsuki-chan? As my wife so lovingly referred to you as."

"Hai."

"Well, I'm Mr. Fujino. You can call me Kaoru."

"It's nice to meet you…sir. But, why are you here so early in the morning?"

"Early? It's already seven in the morning! Me and the family woke up a little while ago. We were afraid you'd never wake up!"

**At seven…in the morning…**

"Oh, should I be up by now?"

"Yes, Shizu-chan wanted to postpone breakfast, and I couldn't wait any longer, so I came to get you up."

Natsuki sighed and got up to stretch. "Well, sorry for holding you, be down in a minute."

XXXXXXX

Natsuki lazily made her way downstairs where the family was conversed in light chatter.

"Oh, hello. I made sure they waited for you."

"I know." Natsuki gave Shizuru a light peck on the cheek and went to sit down.

Hikari and Kaoru sat together, while the other couple sat across from them.

"So, Natsuki-chan? How long have you guys been together?" Hikari asked innocently.

"Well…it was on and off, but a while. I don't want to get into details right now."

"Okay…any plans for marriage?"

Natsuki swallowed her orange juice nervously.

"E-eventually…"

"Have you gotten her pregnant yet?"

Kaoru and Natsuki both spit out their orange juice.

"E-excuse me!? I don't think that's an appropriate question sweet heart! I mean…they are two females."

**Funny…I was thinking the same thing.**

Hikari gave the Fujino pout. "I was just wondering…"

**Oh. My. God.**

Kaoru blushed and shook his head. "I'm sorry about that girls, she's just like this sometimes…"

Shizuru nodded, and it hit Natsuki.

**They're just like us!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bleh._

_No comment._

XXXXXXX

Natsuki had finished her breakfast without another word to the elder female Fujino. She had just quietly sipped her drink while the others chatted and laughed. She could have sworn she heard her name a few times.

"Natsuki? Do you think you would like to accompany my parents and I on an outing?"

Natsuki looked at her girlfriend curiously. **Should I accept the offer, or should I be scared?**

"You know what love? That sounds great. But, where are we going?"

Shizuru gave a soft smile. "Just around. I never got to give you the tour of Kyoto, and my parents said they wanted to come with me."

Natsuki sighed and stretched her arms. "Well, I don't see the point of coming to Kyoto without seeing it. Mine as well…"

XXXXXXX

Natsuki tried not to whine as they sat quietly in the temple. Her kimono was killing her, but Shizuru had forced her into it. Either that or she would be sleeping outside for the remainder of the trip.

**Mental list of things I would rather be doing: Eating mayonnaise, sleeping, working on my aim, getting out of this kimono, getting run over by a truck, kissing Shizuru, killing Takeda, COOKING, cleaning, getting eaten by a pack of lions…**

"Natsuki?" the blue haired girl looked up.

"Uh, yeah?"

Shizuru gave her this glare thing, which seemed to see right through her.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

Natsuki shot immediately to her feet.

"Who says I wasn't paying attention?"

"Ara, you were staring off into space."

Natsuki clenched her fist and turned away.

**Blast. She's a lot more perceptive than I remember.**

Natsuki turned back around to face Shizuru. "I'm sorry, I just get bored easily. Can't we just get out of the kimonos and go somewhere else?"

Shizuru nodded, grabbed Natsuki's hand and left the temple.

XXXXXXX

Natsuki was half asleep in the restaurant. She had to keep herself from falling face first into her food. Shizuru noticed this and dug her nails into Natsuki's thigh. Natsuki yelped and sat straight up.

"Sheesh, sorry Shizuru…" Shizuru glared then turned back to her parents.

**What's she so touchy about? Her parents already love me!**

Hikari smiled unusually at Natsuki.

"Natsuki-chan? I already have accepted you into my family, but what are your intentions with my daughter?" Natsuki sighed. Could she not see Kaoru and Shizuru right there?

"I plan on a long term thing."

"Long term thing?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"You know, I was thinking…forever?" Natsuki did not notice it, but Shizuru began to glow with joy and had to hold herself back from jumping her beloved.

"I see. Marriage?"

**I feel I've been asked this before…**

"Possibly. But, even if we broke up, I couldn't get married. Shizuru is the only person I would dream of getting married to." This time, it was her father that held Shizuru back from jumping Natsuki. Not wanting to see that happen in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

"This is it Shizuru, she passes." Hikari smiled and threw her hands into the air. And were those…sparkles?

"I passed? I passed what?" Shizuru got out of her father's grip and held tightly to her love.

"Her test. You passed. She wouldn't let me get married to anyone without passing."

"So, you mean…this trip, has been a test?"

"Yes! And I'm surprised you passed so early, now we can get to the fun stuff!"

Kaoru sunk lower into his seat. Obviously, he had an idea of what she meant by fun stuff. Natsuki looked at him nervously. Apparently, it was just the beginning of Shizuru's family shenanigans…

XXXXXXX

Natsuki walked home hand in hand with Shizuru. Although she wasn't one for public display of affection, she thought Shizuru deserved something like that when she wanted.

Hikari walked silently behind them, with Kaoru.

"Natsuki? Do you wish to go home? You seem tired."

Natsuki yawned. "What…gives you that idea?"

"You're drifting in and out of consciousness."

"Oh…I…am?" Shizuru sighed.

"Mother, I need to take her home. We shall continue this tour some other time."

Hikari nodded and waved to them as Shizuru called a cab.

XXXXXXX

"Natsuki, we're home." Shizuru opened the door as Natsuki stumbled in. She rubbed her eyes and tried to stay awake. "Is there something you've been hiding from me?"

Natsuki raised her eye brow. "No. What gives you that idea?"

"It seems as if you stayed up late last night or got up early, went back to sleep and was once again woken by my father."

"Shizuru, after everything, there are no more lies between us. I promise."

Shizuru smiled slightly and helped Natsuki into the bedroom.

"Ara ara, does my wolf pup need me to sing her a lullaby?"

"That would be…lovely." Natsuki murmured after a yawn and laying down.

Shizuru started to softly hum something and she wrapped her arms around Natsuki and put her head on her shoulder. They seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle that had been missing each other. Just so perfectly…

Natsuki had stayed up late planning something for Shizuru. Something for her. Something for them. But if anyone found out, it would ruin it completely. Natsuki wanted it to be a surprise so that she could sweep Shizuru off her feet.

"Natsuki…sleep tight…"

"Mmm…I love you…"

And, in the warmth of her lover's embrace, Natsuki fell asleep soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm beginning to wonder if I should have to deal with this teasing mother that comes attached with Shizuru. It's a bit much…_

XXXXXXX

Natsuki had woken up to find Shizuru nowhere around. Like most mornings after they slept together before, Shizuru would have already left for work when Natsuki got up.

She went over and opened the blinds, seeing a note attached to them, she picked it up.

"_Natsuki, mother and I went out to do some shopping, don't leave the house. Father is there, have fun. Love, Shizuru."_

Odd. The note looked like it was scribbled quite lazily, which is unlike Shizuru.

She shrugged it off and went downstairs.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Kaoru was supposed to be there, but he wasn't in sight.

Her ears perked up at the sound of gut wrenching screams and gun shots.

**Is that what I think it is…?**

She gave a quick look around and searched for the source of the sound. It seemed to be coming from Kaoru's office.

**It is…**

She flung open the door and saw Kaoru sitting on the floor with a headset.

"You play Rainbow six?"

Kaoru didn't turn around at her voice.

"Rainbow six? Psh. I think not. This is Kaoru six. It's a mixture of Tales of symphonia, rainbow six, and guitar hero."

**Holy crap. He's immature when nobody is around. He plays video games!**

"Can I give it a shot?"

He scoffed. "You can try, but I'm the current high scorer around here."

Natsuki shrugged, sat down, and grabbed a controller.

"Kaoru, how about we make a deal. If I win, you have to tell me what your wife and daughter are planning. If you win, I'll have your wife and daughter leave the house for a day so you can avoid getting teased."

He scratched his chin. "Deal."

XXXXXXX

Kaoru was laying flat on the ground. "No…how can this be…"

Natsuki had beaten him at his game 40 minutes ago, but she was still playing.

"No, use your star power, snipe the leader, then have Genis blow the place to smithereens!"

Natsuki threw the controller down in frustration and took off the headset.

"Okay, so, tell me what's going on here."

Kaoru sat up and glared at her a little.

"Here's the thing, the reason they keep asking about marriage is obviously because they want you to propose."

"Yes…and?"

"They're going to torture you until you want to propose just to get them to stop."

"They already do that…"

"Oh no. Trust me. You think so. But it'll be worse, much worse."

"Well, can I trust you with something?"

"Sure."

"I was…kind of…already planning…to propose when we got back. It was going to be a whole big thing…and I obviously didn't plan on telling her."

He got a huge grin on his face. "I knew it! That's why you were staying up late!"

Natsuki sighed and nodded. "I don't want Shizuru to think I'm sneaking out with some girl though. So, I don't know what to do…"

"We had a bet going on. Hikari bet you were sneaking out with some guy, I said girl. Shizuru just told us to keep our dumb opinions to ourselves."

**My future mother and father in law have no faith in me. How wonderful.**

"For your information, I would never sneak out with some guy, or girl for that matter!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yes, well, I know that now."

XXXXXXX

"Natsuki-chan! We're home!"

Shizuru closed the door behind her and set down the bag along with the ones her mother was carrying.

There was no reply to the greeting. Shizuru curiously looked around.

"Natsuki? Father?"

Hikari sighed and shook her head. "They're probably playing that dumb game your father came up with."

"Kaoru six?"

"Yes…"

XXXXXXX

After dragging a very unwilling Natsuki and Kaoru away from the game station, Hikari had started dinner.

"Natsuki? Would you mind helping me make dinner?" Hikari said motioning towards the kitchen.

Shizuru gave her a suspicious look, and then looked back to Natsuki.

"Of course…" Natsuki stood up and pushed her chair in, going to help Hikari. Her mother in law was stirring something in a large pot.

"What are you making?"

"Noodles. What do you usually eat?"

"Mayonnaise anything basically."

"Isn't that terribly unhealthy though?"

"No…it's just…not…that…good…for….you…" Natsuki finally managed to get her sentence out after realizing she was wrong."

"I didn't know there was a difference."

"Yeah, but, Shizuru makes me eat healthy, blasted devil woman…"

"What did you just call my daughter?" Hikari said with a faked anger in her voice.

"N-nothing! I said…trashed shovel…something…" **What the freaking hell. That didn't rhyme!**

Hikari just chuckled at the pathetic cover up and turned her attention back to the pot.

"So, what did you need help with?"

Hikari pointed to one of the cupboards. "I need you to grab some spices. More specifically, the one in the green bottle."

Natsuki shrugged and opened the cupboard. **Holy crow…there's like, a billion bottles of who knows what in here! Lord, how do they tell things apart? There aren't even any labels! **

She grabbed the one in the very front. **This is a green bottle? Oh lord…I hope it's right.**

She handed it to Hikari, and she smiled.

"Ookini Natsuki!" She said merrily.

XXXXXXX

Hikari set the plates down in front of the three people at the table.

"I would like to thank Natsuki for helping out today."

Natsuki gave a small smile and nodded.

Hikari sat down by Kaoru, and set her plate down. She grabbed her fork, and before anyone else could, took the first bite.

She chewed slowly then got this strange look on her face.

**What's with the weird face?**

Her eyes widened and she began to choke.

**No…no…oh my god! The bottle I grabbed must have had arsenic in it or something!**

Natsuki gave her a horrified look and went over to Hikari.

"Holy crow! I'm so sorry, I'll save y-. " She started to get worked up when she noticed Hikari snort.

**Is. She. Laughing.**

Natsuki looked down at her once more. Hikari had started laughing and said only one thing.

"Gotcha'"

Natsuki's arms fell to her sides. She was speechless. She stared at Hikari for a moment and blinked. And in the next instance she ran up the stairs into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Ara ara mother, I think you've just embarrassed her more than I ever have…"

XXXXXXX

Natsuki buried her face into the pillow when she heard the knock at the door.

"GO AWAY."

"Ara, my Natsuki-chan doesn't want to see me? Ikezu…"

"Oi. I'm sorry; I thought it was your mother, come in…"

Shizuru turned the door knob and sat by her lover on the bed.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry about mother. She just wanted to play an innocent joke on you."

"Innocent!? She made me think I just slipped her and the whole family, rat poison! How is that, innocent?"

"Ara, that's just her style…a bit crazy."

"First off, your damn ara's are driving me crazy. Second, I still think your mother is crazy…and third, even though this is a major change of subject...would you like to go out tonight? Just me and you? We haven't gotten alone time in a while…"

Shizuru smiled. "That would be lovely, Nat-su-ki."

**Yes…finally, here's my chance to really sweep her off her feet…**


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh God, I'm so nervous. _

_It's unbelievable._

_I know I'm crazy, but what if she says no?_

XXXXXXX

Natsuki had decided not to wait until after they got back home to propose.

It was a couple hours before their date that she called Mai.

"Hello?"

"Mai, it's Natsuki."

"Oh! Natsuki, it's good to hear from you! How's your trip?"

"Pretty…interesting, listen, I have to tell you something in confidentiality…"

"Okay…"

"I'm going to propose to Shizuru tonight…"

Natsuki held the phone away from her ear as she heard a loud squeal.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Natsuki sighed and shook her head. Her life and everything surrounding it was run by estrogen.

"DO YOU HAVE THE RING? WHEN DID YOU GET IT? HOW MANY KARATS? OH MY GOD!"

"Of course I have the ring you dolt. I got yesterday with her dad. You don't need to know how many karats." Natsuki then heard another voice in the background.

"Mai, what's going on?" That voice was incredibly familiar…

"NAO! NATSUKI IS GOING TO PROPOSE!"

"WHAT!?"

"I KNOW! GO GET MIDORI!"

**Ihatethem.Ihatethem.Ihatethem…**

"NO NEED TO TELL ME, I ALREADY HEARD! KUGA PROPOSING!? OH MY GOD!"

**OKAY. I've had enough of this… **Natsuki clapped her phone shut.

She waited about 10 seconds for them to call back, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"We're calmed down now…"

"Engagement." Natsuki said dryly.

"OH MY GOD!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "I knew it! Calm down or I'm turning off my phone!"

"Okay, fine! But wow…kawaii!"

"Don't say that."

"Can't you let us have our fun? Here, I'm handing the phone to Nao."

She heard some rustling. "Kuga?"

"Yuuki, your sour voice always does a number to my ears."

"Shut up. Are you serious about proposing?"

"I am really am. I wasn't sure, but after being here for a little while…I think it's what I really want."

"…"

"Nao?"

Nao inhaled as she heard her first name instead of her last now. She tried to lighten the mood.

"So, I guess since you're the male, you'll be wearing the suit?"

"Oh, SHUT UP YUUKI."

Nao smirked and handed the phone back to Mai who gave her a knowing glare.

"Natsuki, hello?"

"Keep her off the phone."

"Will do."

"Yes and...Oh, crap, look at the time. I have to go get ready. Call you after the date."

She hung up and put the phone in her pocket.

XXXXXXX

Natsuki had quickly taken a shower, got dressed into something a little more suiting for a date and hurried downstairs to wait for Shizuru who had gotten back from shopping with her mother and also needed to take a shower.

She bolted down the stairs and found Kaoru in the kitchen. She noticed him freeze up.

"Kaoru? What are you doing?'

He slowly put something down and turned around. "Nothing!"

"Oh…okay? But, it's going to happen tonight!"

He grinned. "Tonight? Wow! Have a good time!" He went to shove her out.

"Yes, but do I look fine?"

He gave her less than enthusiastic thumbs up and shoved her out. She tried to regain her balance as she saw Hikari standing there.

Natsuki said nothing and brushed off her shirt.

"Natsuki-chan. I know what's going on here."

The girl looked up at the older Fujino.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She stated blankly.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Right. So, you're not proposing tonight?"

Natsuki almost started hyperventilating. "WHA!? HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

Hikari chuckled. "Let's just say, I have reliable sources…"

Natsuki's head snapped towards the kitchen to see a wide eyed Kaoru.

"You. Are. Dead."

He whimpered and hid his face.

"Never mind that Natsuki-chan. I'm just glad that you are proposing!"

Natsuki nodded, and in that moment, Shizuru walked down the steps.

"Ara, mother, I do hope you're not teasing my Natsuki-chan again."

"Of course not…"

Natsuki walked up to Shizuru and grabbed her hand.

"Ready to go, love?"

XXXXXXX

Natsuki felt Shizuru tightly grip around her waist as she sped downtown. Shizuru had always liked the speed and feel of the ride, but got nervous sometimes when Natsuki went past the speed limits.

Which was always.

Natsuki made an abrupt stop at a fancy restaurant.

"Natsuki? Are we lost?" Natsuki scoffed at Shizuru's comment.

"No we are not! I said I was talking you out for dinner, and I'm going to make it a nice one."

Shizuru seemed baffled as she got off the bike. Natsuki grabbed her hand gently and led her inside. They were quickly seated. Shizuru curiously glanced around.

"Ara ara, am I getting Punk'd?" Natsuki clenched her teeth.

"You have absolutely no faith in me. None."

They ordered their food, and had some small talk. Shizuru noticed that Natsuki barely even touched her food and kept looking down.

"Ara, Natsuki, is something the matter?" Natsuki looked up at her girlfriend.

"Uh…" She looked around. Should she propose now? Or should she wait? "Shizuru, do you love me?"

Shizuru blinked and furrowed her eye brows. "Natsuki knows I love her. Do you need me to go on a robbery spree with you to prove my love? Because I will, and…"

"No, Shizuru, that's not it." Shizuru cocked her head to the side.

"Then what is it, beloved?" Natsuki's heart began to race faster. This was it. This was the night where it would be decided if they would actually be married.

Shizuru looked confused as Natsuki got out of her chair. Now, Shizuru was the one whose heart started beating faster, and her stomach flipped. Was this what she thought it was…?

Natsuki cleared her throat as she nervously bent down on one knee. She pulled a small velvet box out of her pocket.

"Shizuru Fujino…my everything…will you…marry me?"

Shizuru felt her throat go dry. A proposal, a ring…it was all real.

"Natsuki, of course I-"

She was interrupted by a large man with ebony hair who suddenly ran over.

"Natsuki Kuga, you won't be marrying Shizuru Fujino on my watch."

Natsuki glared up. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm your father. Yamada Kuga."


	9. Chapter 9

Natsuki couldn't believe her ears. This man? Her father? He sure looked different than what she remembered of him. This man had neatly combed hair, and was wearing a suit. The Yamada Kuga from her memory was an alcoholic who looked like he hadn't seen a shower in years.

Shizuru looked back and forth from the two. They certainly did look related. She had his piercing emerald eyes.

"F-father…?"

He looked at Shizuru menacingly then back at his daughter.

"Father is correct, and I won't let you marry that girl." The word girl came up in a growl from deep inside his throat. Like if he said it any other way, he would die.

Natsuki got a grip and glared at him again. "And why the hell not? You come back after all these years to tell me I can't marry the love of my life? You. Are. No. Father. Of. Mine."

He growled and grabbed her arm. "You…you can't marry that woman! It's unnatural for a woman to be with another woman. You can come with me; I have the perfect husband for you!"

Shizuru suddenly imagined Takeda in a tuxedo waiting for Natsuki at a chapel somewhere in a rundown casino. She immediately stood up in her chair.

"Sir, you cannot take here away from here. I'm sorry, but this is uncalled for."

Yamada completely ignored Shizuru and started to pull Natsuki away. Natsuki had enough though. She grabbed his forearm and twisted it around behind his back. He cried out in pain as Natsuki gripped his arm tightly.

"Listen pops, leave me and Shizuru alone. Or you'll lose this arm." She threw him down on the ground and quickly grabbed Shizuru's arm. "Let's get out of here…"

XXXXXXX

Shizuru didn't say much as they got back to the house. Natsuki sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I didn't really get to finish my proposal, because of that…that man."

"He's your father." Shizuru said softly.

"He is NO father of mine!" Natsuki yelled. "How can he abandon me, and expect me to listen to him when I'm trying to live my life?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki. She had only gotten angry a few times like that before.

Natsuki closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to avoid getting any angrier.

Shizuru grabbed her love's arm. "I said yes, didn't I?"

"Sort of…I guess." Natsuki angrily grumbled. Shizuru kissed her cheek.

"Then it seems we are engaged to be married." Natsuki nodded.

"Where are your parents?" The older girl shrugged.

"They may have gone out." Natsuki smiled at her lover as she pulled her closer.

"Shizuru, while they're gone, why don't we have a little…celebration?"

She leaned in and whispered into Shizuru's ear, causing the ex-kaichou to blush a nice pepper red.

"Ara…"

XXXXXXX

Natsuki got up and went into the bathroom, half-naked. She had been able to stay…partially clothed. Shizuru was sound asleep. The raven haired girl pulled on some pants from the clothes pile by the bathtub she had made, when her phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Natsuki."

She stiffened up. That voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Don't call me ever again."

"No! Listen!"

"Why?"

"I know you may not like me. But I have a say in your life, I'm your father. If it wasn't for me, you would have never even been born. I just want the best for you like any parent. I want you to marry a man, have kids and be happy."

"The best for me? No. Why can't you be like Shizuru's parents? They let her be happy. I don't want to marry a man. They don't interest me, and neither does your parenting. If you ever call again, I'm calling the cops, or better, kicking your ass myself." She slapped the phone shut and put it on the sink.

**This probably isn't the last I'll hear of him…**

"Natsuki?" Came the soft Kyoto-ben. Natsuki turned around and saw Shizuru standing in the doorway.

"Shizuru…did you hear that?" Shizuru nodded.

Natsuki stepped towards Shizuru and embraced her.

"I'll never leave you…never." Shizuru took a slow breath. Natsuki was intoxicating. Her scent, her presence, and those words she spoke.

"I know Natsuki."

"I love you, and I promise that we'll be together for the rest of our lives."

Shizuru couldn't stop her heart beating faster. Even the smallest of words did this to her. And now a promise that she would cherish forever...

XXXXXXX

They held hands as they walked downstairs the next morning.

"If it isn't the two soon to be wives!" Hikari said smiling.

Natsuki blushed and Shizuru nodded.

Hikari looked around. "Well, I left out a tiny detail about a phone call. Your friends called the house Natsuki."

"Oh, they did?" She seemed puzzled.

"Yes, Tokiha, Yuuki, and a few others."

"Did they say anything?"

"Well, here's the thing…"

The front door burst open. Natsuki visibly paled. Midori, Nao, Mai, Haruka, and Yukino were all there.

"THEY'RE HERE!? THAT'S NOT A TINY DETAIL! HIDE ME!" Natsuki ran around in a small circle, while Shizuru just smiled.

"It's nice to see you all. But we were coming home soon. Why visit us?"

Mai smiled. "Well, we decided to have the wedding in a chapel…here!"

"GAH!" Natsuki said loudly.

Shizuru frowned. "Then, where's Tate-kun?"

As if on cue, Yuuichi came in, lugging about 6 or 7 bags of luggage.

"He's our pack mule." Nao noted smugly.

Natsuki had finally stopped running around in circles from her anger and panic.

"Damn…They're really all here." Shizuru nodded and put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"So, I guess we should get started."


	10. Chapter 10

Natsuki kept quiet as the girls were planning the wedding with Hikari and Kaoru.

Yes, it was her wedding, but this girly stuff was never her thing.

**Blah blah. If they added fingernail painting and pillow fights, they could call this dumb little charade a slumber party.**

The girls were all crowded around a table looking at different wedding books. Mikoto had just gotten back from running some errands.

"Hey! You people! Don't we have Mai's wedding to plan?"

Mai looked back at Natsuki. "We moved the wedding up; we figured we'd need more time for yours."

Natsuki looked at Yuuichi. "Uh, what she said." He murmured quietly. Mai and Yuuichi quickly turned back to the rest of the group. Natsuki growled.

**I can't believe they postponed our wedding for mine. First it was moved back, and now moved forward. I swear…**

She huffed again and sat down away from the group.

XXXXXXX

Natsuki flopped on her bed angrily. "WHY CAN'T THEY ALL JUST GO HOME!?"

"Maybe because they're trying to help." Natsuki twisted her head around from her position to look at whoever was at the door.

"Shizuru…I don't want them here. I'd rather do this by myself." Shizuru closed the door and sat next to her lover.

"That's why I asked them to help. You would try to take on all the world's problems by yourself if you could. You always want to go it alone. But, I won't let you. Because, I'm here, and we're in this together."

Natsuki sighed and shut her eyes. "But was bringing Yuuki necessary?"

Shizuru nodded solemnly. "Don't try denying she's your friend. You can…but I won't believe you." She added with a grin.

Natsuki groaned with aggravation and rolled off the bed.

"Tell me, is anyone else coming?"

"Just Akane, Kazu, Akira, Takumi, Chie, and Aoi…"

"OHMYGOD."

"I think the only ones not coming were Takeda, Shiho, Reito, and Alyssa."

Natsuki looked down. "I'm counting my blessings…"

Shizuru smiled. "Good, now please come back downstairs, it seems like it's been so long since we've actually had everyone here in one room peacefully…"

The raven haired girl nodded and gave Shizuru a quick hug before running down the stairs.

XXXXXXX

Natsuki hovered behind the rest of the girls who were all busily chatting.

"Need something Kuga?" Nao said sharply.

"Yeah, it's my damn wedding you're planning. Shouldn't I get a say?" Natsuki commented with a snort.

"Not at all." Mai cut in, and Nao laughed.

"Let the women plan the wedding." The other green eyed hime said with a smirk. Natsuki gritted her teeth and gave Nao on of her patented death glares. The one that made the bravest of soldiers squirm.

Nao glared right back and then turned back to the table. Natsuki rolled her eyes and pulled Mai by the collar out of the group.

"Ow! Sheesh Natsuki. Trying to strangle me?" Mai said rubbing her neck.

"Whose idea was it?"

"What idea?"

"To have all you hooligans gather here and cause hell!" The ice hime said, flailing about like a madwoman.

Mai gave her a slightly disturbed look. "We aren't plotting against you. Also, calm down. Mrs. Fujino is giving you a strange look…"

"Strange look? BAH! I haven't told you the horror stories about that woman! She's worse than her daughter!"

"Ara, horror stories? I'm honored." Natsuki felt the terror creeping up on her as she realized that Hikari was right behind her.

"Devil woman…" She muttered and gave Mrs. Fujino a quick smile.

"Horror stories? I was just uh, talking about some stories Shizuru told me…about uh, camp!"

"Camp? I do not recall telling my Natsuki about going to camp, and I certainly don't recall going to this camp…"

Mai smirked and nodded her head, and started laughing. "Camp? Horrible cover up Natsuki. You're truly losing your touch."

Natsuki felt the warmth in her cheeks under the fire of the three women.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL GET OFF MY BACK? OKAY?"

Shizuru shook her head. "Mother, why don't you go help the others? They could always use someone who has already gone through this." Hikari nodded and walked over to the table.

Natsuki began to go upstairs when she felt someone tug at her hand. No doubt it was her lover. She sighed, and without a word, she understood that Shizuru wanted her to stay downstairs and help.

She took in a deep breath and sat at the table, ignoring the shoo signs from Nao with her hand. She took one of the books off the table and looked at dresses, cakes, and various other things. It didn't quite faze her; shouldn't they be engaged for a long time? That's what she had really wanted, but everyone else wanted different.

Natsuki suddenly stood up and tapped Hikari on the shoulder. Her mother in-law turned around.

"Yes, Natsuki-chan?"

"Can we talk for a moment? Somewhere private?"

XXXXXXX

Natsuki looked intently at the woman.

"Natsuki…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me? I am sorry to say, but I am taken, and not into women. Not that you aren't pretty…"

Natsuki's cheeks tinted pink. "Baka! It's not like that! I came here for a reason."

"That reason is…?"

"What do you really think of all of this, and me?"

Hikari blinked. "Well, at first, I thought you were a homely girl when you walked in the door. As complimentary as I am, I can be quite a stereotype, and I apologize for that. But that soon died away as soon as I realized you weren't a bum going to beg for money and Shizuru's beloved Natsuki…Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki was shaking and looked down with wide eyes. "H-homely…I'm homely…a bum…"

Hikari waved her hands in front of her face. "Sorry! I apologized, it's just that we have a lot of people come here, and they are either beggars or business associates. You did not look like a business associate"

Natsuki slowly calmed down. "It's fine…I guess."

"But in all seriousness, in all the letters Shizuru wrote me, I didn't know what to think. It was based on a mother's intuition, but the way she wrote of you, I knew she loved you. Romantic or friendship was irrelevant. She loved you. During one holiday, she came back here, and I asked her about you. She told me everything. I remember that day fondly as the day she came out to me and her father."

"Fondly? Most parents don't throw a celebration when their kids say they're starting to dig the same gender. Most parents would rather have them get married traditionally."

Hikari sighed and gave Natsuki one of her warm, genuine smiles. "I remember it fondly because she trusted me enough to tell me something like that. To let me into her soul. I'm sure admitting you're in love with a woman, when you are one, is not an easy task. Sure, I wanted her to get married to a nice man and have children, but not if it brought her unhappiness."

"You are so much like her, it's bizarre…"

"I'll take that as a compliment, considering she's your fiancé…but anyway. I don't mind her being gay, homosexual, lesbian. Whatever you kids call it. I've never seen my daughter be this happy, and you brought this out in her. Call me crazy, but I like you. As brash and blunt as I've seen you be, I really do approve. But…"

Natsuki felt her heart sink a little. She thought she was in the clear and everything was good, but apparently not…

"If you ever hurt my daughter, after all this time together, and all the happiness you've brought her…maybe I shouldn't even speak of it. I think you get the idea."

Natsuki tried not to squirm as she felt a chill shoot up her spine. This lady meant business, not that she was planning on hurting Shizuru, but obviously…she didn't know about her little "trip". Or she would already be dead by now.

"O-okay…I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing…"

The older woman smiled and stood up. "Good, I'm glad we had this talk."


	11. Chapter 11

Natsuki had given the wedding planning thing a go. But nobody liked her ideas. She thought Shizuru would find it sexy if she had come in riding her Ducati! Obviously not, when she flat out rejected the idea.

She went to sitting on the stairs so she could have a little quiet time away from all the estrogen.

"Natsuki, something the matter?"

Natsuki looked up to see Mai sitting next to her.

"What do you think? In high school, I never thought my life would be like this…"

"Neither did we, anyone for that matter. But, you have so many reasons to be happy. You have someone who loves you to no end, friends who are always there, and a family."

Natsuki's heart beat a little faster at the idea of a family. A real family. Not the shattered one from her memory. But a real family…

"Yeah…I guess you're right. But I can't believe I'm going to be a wife."

"Eh, I think we all about busted a gut laughing after you hung up the phone. Out of disbelief that is…no offense, but we never thought anyone would be able to melt Fuka's ice princess. But, Shizuru did a pretty good job."

Natsuki gave a slight smile as she glanced at Mai. "I guess you're right…but, I have one thing to ask."

"Yes?"

"Did you really postpone your wedding for mine?"

Mai grinned sheepishly. "The thing about that is…Shizuru had the strongest feeling you were going to propose while you were over here, and we already had to postpone it because of a problem with Yuuichi's family…"

"…"

The red headed girl laughed. "You didn't REALLY think I would postpone my own wedding just for yours, did you?"

"I was kind of hoping you hadn't completely lost it. But, whatever."

XXXXXXX

They had all decided to take a break and go see a movie. The theatre wasn't too far away so everyone walked there.

Natsuki was the first up at the counter. "Eh? Do you guys except me to pay for all of you!?"

Everyone just kind of gave a nod and Natsuki sighed exasperatedly.

"Mai, Shizuru, Me, Haruka, Yukino, Nao, Yuuichi, Mikoto, Midori, Hikari, Kaoru…" She was just about to pull out her wallet when she saw three couples walk up.

Midori ran over to them. "It's so nice to see you all! I'm glad you found your way here!" It was Takumi, Akira, Akane, Kazu, Chie, and Aoi.

Mai ran over to give her brother a quick hug. "Takumi! It's been so long since I've gotten to see you!"

He grinned. "Sis! I missed you! Me and Akira both!" Akira blushed slightly. She had grown fond of Mai; as if she was her own sister in the time she and Takumi had started going out.

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Natsuki yelled.

"Boo! Kuga's a cheapskate!" Nao jeered.

"I'll bet she's saving that money for her bachelorette party." Mai whispered to Takumi. Takumi sighed.

"I HEARD YOU TOKIHA."

"Fine, I'll pay for us three couples that just arrived…" Chie said stepping up to the plate.

"Thanks Harada…I owe you." Natsuki muttered.

"That'll be Seventy seven dollars ma'am." The boy at the counter said.

"Natsuki? Ha ha, I'm a little short…"

"How much do you have?"

"Nothing…"

"…"

"That'll one hundred and nineteen dollars, ma'am."

XXXXXXX

After the group had left, (including one very grumpy Natsuki) they had all decided to go to the park to let everybody unwind. Natsuki was walking behind the rest of the chatty group. Some days she felt like she still didn't fit in with her social friends.

"Natsuki?" She immediately recognized the voice.

"…Shi…zuru…" She stopped walking and carefully looked up into her lover's eyes.

"Is everything okay?" She felt a little hurt as she saw the look of concern on Shizuru's face. She knew she had the power to make the girl feel any type of emotion, but it was still shocking sometimes…

"Of course…" She gave the red eyed girl a quick smile before intertwining their fingers and tugging her along. They arrived at the park, and the couple sat down on a bench while everyone else was chatting.

Natsuki, softly rubbing her thumb against the hand that was in her own, spoke up. "Shizuru…if we ever broke up, would you ever love anyone else?"

The older woman was very quiet until she finally looked Natsuki in the eyes. "You are the love of my life, I could try…but I already did. And I know I will always love you."

"Shizuru…I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I left…"

"Natsuki?"

"What?"

"No more apologizing, I have forgiven you. If you keep apologizing, I might change my mind and take it back." She said with a slight hint of teasing.

Natsuki felt slightly relieved that the conversation went back to its normal light hearted tone. "Shizuru? You are one of a kind…"

Natsuki had looked down, so she hadn't noticed the light pink that had adorned Shizuru's cheeks.

"Ara, and so are you. I don't know any other girls that eat an unhealthy amount of mayonnaise, ride motorcycles, like dogs…"

"Oi…"

"But, also, that are incredibly cute, stunningly beautiful, and sincere and sweet. And I certainly don't know any other girl that could make me feel the way I feel about you."

Natsuki grinned from ear to ear as she looked at Shizuru again. "I like that answer."

XXXXXXXXX

Yay! I finally updated this Woot xD Now, only four more to go!


	12. Chapter 12

Natsuki woke up quicker than it usually took her to. She threw off the sheets, took a quick 5 minute shower, and got dressed. She was a woman with a mission today.

She tiptoed downstairs, as to not wake up the in-laws. Hikari had a fantastic night of drinking last night, which meant a hangover and a fantastic morning of quiet for Natsuki.

Shizuru was already downstairs enjoying her morning tea and reading the paper. Natsuki quietly lurked in, so as not to be seen by Shizuru and get the upper hand. She placed herself behind Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki. I know you're there. You're a terrible spy, but an adorable one at that." Shizuru snickered.

"Damn it, woman. One day I'm going to scare the bejeezus out of you."

"Is that even a word?"

"Not in the least! But listen love, I have a plan for us today, that I think you might enjoy." Natsuki stated triumphantly with her hands on her hips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuru gripped on tighter than usual as Natsuki sped through traffic. She usually found bike rides with her beloved a fine time for embarrassment and groping, but nothing of that sort would go on at these kinds of speeds. The speeds that could give on whiplash and an almost certain death.

Shizuru was singing old songs from her childhood in her head as loudly as possible when Natsuki made a sudden stop that made Shizuru's stomach lurch.

Natsuki hopped off and then held her hand out for Shizuru.

The older girl looked a bit dazed and she stepped off and grabbed Natsuki's hand.

"Please don't ever drive like that again. I considered leaving you when the motorcycle hit 120, and you know a consideration like that takes quite something."

Natsuki smiled softly. "I do apologize, but I wanted to get here before the mass amounts of little kids getting out of school did. It would be way less fun if they all saw us."

That last sentence caused Shizuru's cheek to don a shade of crimson red. "Saw….us?"

"HAH! Not like that. You pervert. YOU FREAKING WISH."

The red of shyness on Shizuru's cheeks suddenly turned to one of annoyance. "See if you'll have an easier time with my mother now. Meanie." Shizuru started walking away, when she noticed what exactly it was that Natsuki had brought her too.

It was an amusement park. But somehow it was completely empty.

"Impressed yet? No? Well, let me tell you the story of how this came to be. Your mother and I had a little discussion about your childhood. About how your favorite pastime, well besides looking up girl's skirts, was to come here. I paid so that we could have this all to ourselves until three."

Shizuru gave Natsuki her most gentle smile, and held her hand to the younger girl's face. "You did that all for me?"

Natsuki grinned and gave her a peck on the lips. "I've already done so much for you. Why not this too? I'll just add it to the list of what you'll owe me in later years. Just like real married couples do!"

Shizuru locked her arm with Natsuki's and dropped her head to her shoulder. It was going to be a good day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's not answering her phone!" Mai said indignantly.

Nao rubbed her temples. "So, she didn't tell ANYONE where she was going? I'll say this was something stupid because of love. Damn it Fujino. Are you trying to sabotage your own wedding plans?"

"Pretty much. You realize after this, that we're going to have to keep tabs on the groom at all times?" Mai brushed her hair out of her eyes while attempting to call Shizuru's phone this time.

"Yes. Which anyone but me will be capable of."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMAKE

Nao: Disgusting. Next thing you know, they'll be dancing all choreographed and singing dumb love songs.

Natsuki & Shizuru: NA NA NA, HEY. YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN MEEEE.

Nao: -sweatdrop- You make me sick, you know that?

Author: High school musical 2? Ew. That's from like, 2 years ago. I didn't write that. They can be lame all by themselves.

Natsuki & Shizuru: We're all in this together!

Author: Alright. You're done.

Natsuki & Shizuru: Uhm, we don't know anymore songs from that movie. So… GREEEASE LIGHTNING.

Author: Oh god. Kill me.

Nao: MY PLEASURE!

To be continued xD But not really.

_A/N: The story will be continued, but not this bad omake. And I promise I am back without year long hiatus's again. Woot! I was only gone for pretty much the whole summer last summer because I was at my friend's house preeetty much every day. D: KAYBAI_


End file.
